Happy Birthday, Sasukekun
by hentai queen
Summary: Not a great summary--its Sasuke's birthday and he gets a present he never expected from Naruto. There is a reason this story is rated R. Yaoi. NaruxSasu.


Woot! My second ficcie on this site! I hope you guys like it. 6.6

Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke sighed as he turned over in his bed. Today had been his birthday, not that he really cared. The day went the same as every birthday since he could remember. He got a lot of presents from a lot of secret admirers. For the last few years, though, he had been getting presents from Kakashi-sensei and Sakura. He highly suspected that he'd been receiving gifts from Sakura all along, but they'd just remained another one of the myriad of anonymous ones, and she'd just gotten up the courage to give them in person since they became teammates. Sasuke didn't care about those ones either though. Not really.

He was only interested in obtaining a present from one person. Probably the only person in all of Konoha that didn't even seem to notice that birthdays existed (he never even celebrated his own). That person was the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. And Sasuke didn't want just any kind of present from Naruto. No, he knew exactly what he wanted. He knew better though. He knew that the only person Naruto liked like that was Sakura. He knew that Naruto hated him. Well, maybe the blonde didn't really hate his any more. No, it was probably more of a strong dislike than actual _hate._

Sasuke shook his head. Who was he kidding? 'It's the exact same thing.' He thought to himself. The exact same goddamn thing. He knew it. Naruto hated him and he didn't have a chance in hell of ever having the man of his dreams, except for when he dreamt, of course.

A sudden, low, rapping noise interrupted his thoughts. What was that? It was coming from the window. Sasuke got up and trudged dejectedly to the window. Who or what was bothering him, when all he wanted was to be alone in his brooding. He threw back the curtain and peered out the window. What he saw made his heart leap.

Naruto was crouching on a tree branch right outside, throwing small pebbles at the glass. Sasuke opened then window and leaned out. "What are you doing here, dobe?"

"I just wanted to tell you something." Naruto replied innocently.

"What? Hurry up and say it. It's almost midnight and I'm trying to sleep." Sasuke said harshly. Too harshly. He should've been kinder, but he wasn't thinking properly. All the blood wasn't exactly pumping to his head at the moment.

"Well...umm..." He began nervously. "Can I come in?"

Sasuke moved away from the window to allow Naruto access in to his room. His room. He couldn't believe it...Naruto was in his room! His dreams were so close to becoming a reality. If only...if only he would...but he wouldn't. Wishing was pointless.

"Well...Dobe. What do you want?" Sasuke asked, a little nicer this time.

"Uh...I...uh...just wanted to say...umm I wanted to tell you..." the blonde stuttered.

"Get on with it already." Sasuke was starting to get impatient with the other boy.

Naruto summoned all his courage. "Ha-happy birthday!" With that he stepped towards the raven haired teen and pressed their lips together. It was a short chaste kiss, lasting only a few seconds.

Sasuke stood in shock. Had...had Naruto just...kissed him? Naruto kissed him! His heart started pounding wildly. He was in ecstasy. Pure unadulterated blissful ecstasy. He pulled Naruto to himself, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

"Thanks for that." He whispered before closing the small distance between their two mouths, coming in for a deeper kiss. He ran his tongue over Naruto's lips. A silent plea for entrance into his mouth. Naruto happily complied, and Sasuke slipped his tongue into the warm, moist cavern. The already deep kiss got even deeper as both boys battled for dominance of the other. It lasted forever, but still not quite long enough. They both wanted so much more.

"This has been a dream of mine for a very long time." Sasuke managed as both boys panted for air.

"Mine too." Naruto said huskily.

"Really? How long?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Umm...since..." Naruto looked away, focusing on a point beyond Sasuke. "...since that time...at school...when we...y'know by accident..."

Sasuke brought his hand up and lightly caressed Naruto's cheek. "But that was years ago."

Naruto turned back to Sasuke looking deep into his eyes. "How long have you liked me?" he asked.

"Way before that...as long as I can remember. I always like you...not the same way I do now...but..." Naruto cut off the rest off his sentence by kissing him yet again. He tightened his grip around Sasuke. His tongue exploring the other's mouth. Both groaned as their tongues began a battle of dominance.

Sasuke slowly moved them towards the bed. Naruto never noticed until he felt himself falling forwards.

"Hey! Wait-what?" he yelped as he landed on top of Sasuke.

"Shhh..." Sasuke put a finger to Naruto's lips. Then continued kissing him. This was the most wonderful experience. Sasuke could feel his arousal growing. He ground his hips against Naruto's. Naruto bucked his hips in response.

"Aahhh." Naruto moaned into his lover's mouth at the delicious friction that was being created by their motions. He reluctantly loosened himself from Sasuke's grasp. The raven haired boy whimpered at the loss. It had been so good, why did he have to get up?

"I can't wait anymore." Naruto said as if he had heard Sasuke's unspoken question. He quickly freed himself of his restricting clothing. Then reached down and made quick work of Sasuke's, flinging the garments randomly about the room.

"Na-naruto..." Sasuke moaned. "Please..."

"Please what?" Naruto asked as he straddled the boy. "What do you want?"

"You..." Sasuke managed. "I want you. Naruto."

"Well...I suppose I could accommodate you..." Naruto grinned. He leaned down to capture Sasuke's lips in a quick kiss before slowly moving his mouth downwards, trailing kisses and nips along his neck and across his collar bone. "Ah...you taste so sweet, Sasuke-kun..."

He began licking a slow pace across Sasuke's chest, stopping when he reached a pert pink nipple. He flicked his tongue across it swiftly.

Sasuke hissed.

Naruto smirked sweetly down on him and blew on the damped flesh.

Sasuke choked back a moan.

Naruto then clamped his mouth down on it and began sucking fervently.

This time Sasuke couldn't hold back. The room filled with him moaning, sighing out Naruto's name. His fingers laced through the beautiful blonde hair. Tugging slightly. This caused Naruto to moan-- which, in turn, caused sensational vibrations to travel from his mouth to Sasuke's hypersensitive nipple.

Naruto brought his hand up to Sasuke's chest and began to stroke the other, neglected nipple with his calloused thumb.

Sasuke inhaled sharply, arching his back.

Naruto grinned to himself, knowing exactly what he sensations he was inflicting on the boy. He moved his mouth lower at a leisurely pace.

"More..." Sasuke gasped loudly as Naruto ran his tongue over his groin. Naruto complied placing his lips on his erection, sucking gently on the head. Sasuke tangled his fingers tighter into his lover's blonde tresses.

"Ah...Naru...uhn...aahhh..." he breathed as Naruto went down on him completely, swallowing around his very throbbing cock. He pulled back only to go back down again. He stayed this way for as long as he could. As his throat constricted tightly around Sasuke, Naruto knew his lover was about to cum. He didn't want that to happen yet. He wasn't nearly finished. He lifted his head and traveled back up Sasuke's body till he was facing the other boy again.

Sasuke cried out at the losing the spectacular feeling assaulting his lower regions. Naruto silenced him quickly, however. Pressing their mouths together rather harshly, pushing his tongue into the already parted lips.

"I...I want you...please..." Naruto said softly. "I want to be inside of you...now."

Sasuke nodded. He wanted it as well. "There's some lube in the night stand."

Naruto reached over to the nightstand and opened the top drawer. He searched around a bit before he found a small white tube. He returned to Sasuke and gave him a sexy look.

"Hurry it up, dobe." Sasuke groaned. His wanted release so desperately. Now.

Naruto smiled with a mock innocence. He slowly began coating himself with the cool, clear gel. He sucked his breath. He began stroking himself, teasing Sasuke, enjoying the other's impatience.

"Now Naruto...now!" he nearly yelled.

"If you insist, love." Naruto stopped jerking himself off. He leaned over Sasuke, and pressed a slick finger against his entrance. Sasuke squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling. It was weird and kinda hurt. Naruto wriggled it around some before inserting a second and then a third. He began searching for Sasuke's sweet spot, probing gently. Sasuke shouted blissfully when Naruto hit it again and again. He ground his hips insistently against the intruding hand.

Naruto removed his hand from Sasuke and placed his legs on his shoulders. He positioned himself at his entrance, and sucking on Sasuke's neck to distract from the pain, inserted his much larger member. It helped a little, but Sasuke still winced. He chided himself inwardly. He was a shinobi; he should be able to take any kind of pain. Dammit!

Naruto stayed in position for a few moments waiting for Sasuke to adjust. Sasuke wiggled a little to show he was ready. Naruto pulled out slowly, then thrust back in eagerly, marveling at the tightness of Sasuke's heat. Both groaned ecstatically as Naruto picked up the pace. Thrusting in harder each time.

Sasuke's erection was trapped between their rock hard abdomens. The friction elicited a low deep moan form the boy.

The raven haired boy let out a cry of ecstasy, as Naruto slammed into him, hitting the sweet spot each time. He could feel himself starting to orgasm. He could see that Naruto was nearing his end as well. It wouldn't be much longer.

Naruto finished it off with a few final thrusts, and both boys came at once, shouting each other's names. Naruto collapsed on top of his new lover, entirely spent.

"I love you." He whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"I love you, too, Naruto." Sasuke's replied. Naruto removed himself from Sasuke's tightness and rolled over so that he lay next to him.

They cuddled together. Naruto rested his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck, wrapping his arm about his shoulders. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and laid his cheek against the top of Naruto's head. He was just beginning to drift off when Naruto interrupted his almost-sleep.

"Sasuke-kun?" Naruto said softly against Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke cracked an eye open to look down at the blonde. "Hn?"

"Happy birthday." He whispered, as he drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke smiled as he listened to Naruto's steady breathing. This had definitely been the best birthday present he could've ever hoped for.

--FIN--

Well...what'd you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Are you just indifferent? Please review and let me know.


End file.
